A Life to Remember
by iheartsunshine
Summary: What happens when Bad boy Edward Cullen crosses passes with good girl Bella Swan? Twilight based upon A Walk to Remember. Chapter 1 is UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Jump

**A/N: Hey, here is chapter 1!!! WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OOC. **

"**Dang! When's Mike gonna get here?" Emmett whined. **

"**I'm sure he'll be here soon." Rosalie answered. I rolled my eyes. Of course she agreed with him, I mean, they were going out, and they have been since what, 1935? I don't remember.**

"**But what if he doesn't?" Jessica asked. "I want to go back to the dance." She started dancing, in my direction. **

"**Hey." I said, pointing my finger at her. "You know I don't dance." **

"**Yeah, but there are the rest of us who are ready to get our freak on with you baby." Jasper said, joking around. **

**Alice rolled her eyes at him and hit his chest. **

"**Here he is!" Emmett said; rejoiced. **

**Mike parked his car in between Rosalie's and mine in the parking lot (that we made) at the cement factory. **

**He stepped out of his car, his hands in his leather jacket. **

**He walked over to where Emmett and I were leaning against my car. **

"**I thought I told you to show up at 10." He said.**

**Mike didn't say anything in response to Emmett. "Next time be here when I tell you." He said.**

**Emmett turned to me in hysterics. "Ha ha! Next time!" He laughed. "Like that's gonna happen" he added in. **

"**Let's get goin." Jasper said, impatient.**

**The girls all held hands, Jasper and Emmett walked in front of him. **

**I walked behind with Mike. My arm was around his shoulder. "Are you ready to fly?" I said, my arms up like wings.**

**Mike nodded nervously. I laughed, and continued to pull him along.**

**Emmett stopped once we had met our destination. "That's all you have to do. Jump off the tower and you're one of us."**

"**Don't worry Man," I started. "I'll be jumping with you." **

**Mike nodded nervously again, and started taking off his pants, shirt and jacket.**

**I did the same, now only in some shorts and a tank top.**

"**Exactly how deep is this…?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.**

"**Well I don't really know man, I guess we're going to find out." **

**He nodded, and we made our way to the tower. Climbing up the ladder, I smirked at the plan that we had in store for him.**

"**You've made this jump before right?" he asked, as we were looking down at the water.**

"**Yeah, we all have." I said. "Ok, on the count of three. One, Two, THREE!" **

**Instead of jumping, I helped Mike along by pushing him.**

**I started laughing as he hit the water doing a belly flop. **

**He eventually resurfaced after about 3 seconds; not moving. **

**What was wrong with him? "EDWARD! He's hurt! OH my… Edward! Go get him!" Rosalie and Alice yelled.**

**I was about to jump off to get him, but I thought better of it. I turned around, jumped over the top of the ladder, and slid down it.**

"**Edward! He's hurt!" Came their cries, over and over. Even with my extra speed, I felt as if I could not move fast enough.**

**I dived into the murky water. I swam my way over to him and started pulling him towards the dock.**

"**Hey! Hey! What are you kids doing? I'm calling in backup!" came the voice of the security guard. **

"**Help me!" I yelled, trying to pull him up on the dock.**

**The started pulling him up on the dock, but then heard the sirens coming from the police car and all ran away.**

**Mike was groaning now. He was lying on his back, on the dock, and I was trying to get him to calm down.**

**The sirens were getting closer, and I ran.**

**I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them in the passenger seat of my car.**

**I tried to get away from the cops but I couldn't. They blocked off the only exit, so I went the other way which I knew was a loop, so I could go back down and out the actual exit.**

**The cop started pushing me over and over; I ended up hitting two long tubes with water in them. **

**I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes.**

"**This is the police! Put your hands on the wheel." He ordered. I opened my eyes, looked at him and put my hands on steering wheel.**

**-----.-----**

"**Let us be thankful," Reverend Swan said Sunday morning at church. "For the young life that was saved recently. And let those who were involved with the accident lives be on the past to righteousness." I sunk lower in my chair. **

**Not only was Reverend Swan the reverend, but he was also the chief of police in the small town of Forks, Washington.**

**He was the cop who came after I hit the tube things. That was a lot of fun to explain.**

**Reverend Swan sat down, and the choir stood up. **

**They sung some song about light and the lighthouse. I never really listened to it, even though I've probably heard it a million times since I've lived here. **

**It wasn't a surprise when Reverend Swan's daughter Bella had her solo. I had to admit, she had a real nice voice, but I was never her friend.**

**Even though I had been in ALL of her classes for years, she was just… weird. She did anything to help somebody. It was pretty strange.**

**I could have sworn that just for a moment that she made eye contact with me for a moment, and then looked confused. **

**I shrugged it off and looked somewhere else. That was the last time that I thought of Isabella Swan that day. **

**A/N: REVIEW**


	2. What Other People Think

School Monday morning had a great start, a trip to the Principal's office

**A/N: Long time, no update, and for that I apologize. I would like to remind you that this story is au, and the characters will be ooc. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and A Walk to Remember is owned by Warner Bros. Studio, and Nicholas Sparks.**

Monday morning started off as usual. Sitting in the center seat of a bench where we all met up at every morning.

Everything was the same, the cheerleaders were doing flips in front of the busses, Lauren walked by and winked, exactly the same.

"How's the leg man?" Jasper asked; I pushed my crutches to the side, things I needed since my accident with the barrels the other night.

"It's fine." Came my response.

"I can't believe that you were in jail." Jessica voiced, I looked up at Rosalie and wasn't surprised to see her applying more make-up.

"So what did you tell them man?" Jasper asked again. I wasn't surprised; he was usually the one with the classes. I could see him grab Alice with one of his arms and pull her close to him.

"I told him it was a nice night for a drive, ended up hanging out at the cement factory, found Newton, tried to get him a little help, got spooked and I thought that I should get away before they thought that I had anything to do with it, and I split."

They all laughed, like I had expected them to. Our group was extremely predictable, only by those who knew us though.

"I got to hand it to you man," he started, raising his fist so I could pound it. "You're Jedi master bullshit."

"Damn that Bella Swan sure has style," Rosalie said, breaking up the laughter. I looked over to see Bella wearing the same sweater that she wears every day, with a large box in her hands; probably for the science fair going on for the general public after school.

But I didn't know that.

"Yeah," Jessica added, "Wore that dress in the second grade." Jamie was walking toward us, well rather, toward the school, but you had to pass us to get to the school.

"Hey, it's the quiet one's you want to watch out for man," Emmett started, "I mean, hey man, she might put it on a brother like a Pop-Tart." The girls in the group sounded appalled, and the rest of us just laughed.

"Hey maybe she might not look too bad," he continued. Bella was close now, and looked like she was about to trip with that large box in her hands.

"Nice sweater" Jessica said, now that Bella could hear.

She stopped and she smiled at all of us. "Thank you." She said, and kept walking.

"Thank you…" Jasper joked, and we all started laughing.

- - - - -

Class had started, and the second I had slumped in my seat and managed to make myself look invisible to the teacher, I was called down to Principal Kelley's office.

So I sat in a chair, opposite to him, waiting for him to start screaming; we'd gone through this many times before; it was almost a tradition.

"Student claims that you were drinking on school property at the dance." He said, raising four bottles that we had finished and apparently, just thrown aside. "Lucky for you," he continued, "Michael Newton isn't talking. The cement factory isn't pressing charges,"

He made sure I caught his eye at the next phrase: "At least not today."

None of this scared me; Police Chief/ Reverend Swan had pulled my mother aside after church and told her this news himself, which she later on passed to me.

"So what, are you going to expel me?" Was my bored response; there was nothing to do, and he wasn't exactly making this trip… exciting, so noticing that I had my car keys in my pocket, I started jingling them in my hand.

"No." He answered; and I hadn't thought so, this wasn't too big, maybe just detention, and if he was in a bad mood, suspension. But then again, what would this school be without me? "But you will be helping our janitorial staff after school—"

"For pay?" I interrupted; he stared at me, straight in the eye.

"In addition you will help tutor the disadvantaged students at our sister school on weekends, and finally, you will be participating in the drama club's final event."

"The spring play?" I asked, with annoyance and disbelief. He answered quickly: "It's time you start experiencing different types of people, different events. Don't try to get out of this either Cullen; I've already had it approved with your mother."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't blow this Edward."

- - - - -

I was assigned to clean Tuesdays and Thursdays. The first Tuesday however, there was a science fair going on, and I wasn't surprised in the least to see Bella Swan there, holding up a hanger and asking the small audience that she had what it was.

"This is a very simple device made out of saran wrap, a coat hanger, and white out. Does anyone know what it is?"

No one knew, but I did, so I answered: "It's a star frame."

Bella looked over and made eye contact, and over her head I could see Jasper and Emmett walking in, coming to my direction.

"This is a star frame," Bella said to her audience, "And it will help you locate stars and planets with your naked eye. Mercury and Jupiter can be seen on the West, Southwestern sky after sunset." She spoke with great joy, like she really enjoyed what she was saying. Which she probably did, it was Bella Swan after all.

Emmett and Jasper had made their way to Bella, and heard what she had said, and of course, Emmett being Emmett, _had_ to comment.

"Bet you can see angels up there flying around." He laughed, and then made is continued his journey to me.

"Infact," Bella started, "There are some things that could be called miraculous, Einstein said the more he studied the universe, the more he believed in a higher power."

"Well," Emmett started, "_if_ there is a higher power, why is it can he not give you a new sweater?" And on cue, Jasper laughed.

Bella wasn't fazed.

"He's too busy looking for your brain."

- - - - -

The rest of the week went by fine. Tuesday I feeling better, Wednesday, didn't want to go, Thursday went to slow, and I had Friday on my mind. I had spent the night out with the guys and we had gotten back late.

And here was Esme trying to wake me up early, Jasper and Emmett were still asleep, in their bedrooms.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, then at Esme. "Saturday, no school."

She audibly sighed. "Tutoring.

- - - - -

So here I was, sitting at some desk at our "sister school" helping some pudgy looking Mexican kid.

"Which of these are similar triangles?" I asked; no answer.

"What do you think?" I asked, prodding him more.

He however, didn't seem to enjoy my questioning and stood up angrily and slammed the book down. "I think this is bullshit man!" And after reciting this, he quickly turned around and left.

So I was left there sitting, alone.

"Well that makes two of us."

- - - - -

_Thank God_, I thought, _finally out of that stupid school._ Even though I knew that I would have to be back in another week. I turned my iPod onto shuffle, looked out the window and tried to relax.

I don't know how long it was after when someone came and sat next to me. I glanced over, and saw overalls, and a bible. It had to be Bella, and so I looked back out the window.

"Do you want to buy some raffle tickets?" She asked, "So we can buy Jefferson some new computers?"

I shook my head, "No." She nodded and looked down at her bible, like she was thinking very hard about something.

"So I saw you in there with Louise, and I know that it can be very difficult. But maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else, from something he likes."

Once again, I looked away.

"Are you going to visit Mike Newton?"

I continued to ignore her.

"That would be a no…"

"Do you know that they moved him from the hospital to that rehab place on Oak Street?" she asked yet again. So this time, instead of ignoring her, I turned my head sharply and glowered at her, yanking out my headphones.

"Is this your kind of idea of small talk? Because it is, your social skills need some work. We _forced_ him to jump!"

"It's called peer pressure." She responded in a meek voice.

"And how would you know about that?" I said cheekily. "Read about it in your precious book?"

She looked down at her bible and shut her eyes, then after a moment of doing this, looked back at me.

"Please don't pretend like you know me, Okay?" She said this, turning toward me. Her expression was one that I hadn't seen before. It was a look of, sadness, pain and understanding.

"Oh but I do, I do…" I said, looking toward the front of the bus. "We've had all the same classes in the same school since kindergarten. Why you're Bella Swan, you sit at lunch table 7." I took a breath, "Which isn't exactly the reject table, but is _definitely_ in self-exile territory. You have exactly one sweater," now looking at her, "You like to look at your feet when you walk.

"Oh and yeah for fun, you like to tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from the 'Stars and Planets'. Now how does that sound?"

She nodded her head yes, "Fairly predictable, nothing I haven't heard before."

I was confused. "You don't care what people think about you?"

She smiled softly, "No." Then she got up and left for her own seat, and I pulled my head phones back on.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
